


Aching

by Caskettmyheart



Series: Aching [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Short, post 3x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caskettmyheart/pseuds/Caskettmyheart
Summary: All the times Alex wants to run her hands through Maggie's hair again.The times she doesn't. And the times she does.Post 3x05





	Aching

**Author's Note:**

> It started with me just needing a soundboard for my emotions, and grew into this little snippet.  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> \--

The first time she’s standing in front of her again, her hands are immediately aching to reach out and touch Maggie's hair, but she refrains. They just ran into each other unexpectedly and she wasn’t able to prepare herself. It would be so easy to fall into old habits again. But no, that’s not how it is anymore. On one hand she’s surprised it took them so long to run into each other. After a year, they’d developed love for the same places after all. But they hadn’t seen each other in the bar, nor on a case. No, of course it had to be in a random grocery shop that she just happened to run into quickly because she needed… well, she needed a refill.

“Hey,” she said, trying to keep her voice level. Her eyes checked over Maggie quickly. She looked okay. A little tired maybe, but still healthy.

“Hi, Danvers.” The nickname still made her heart jump. From anyone else, it just didn’t sound the same.

They parted ways not soon after with genuine smiles but they were tainted with sadness.

 

The second time they meet it's under different circumstances, and she still feels the pulling need to reach out and put the locks of hair behind Maggie’s ears. But it's all amicable, and they're going to be okay. It all still tugs on her heartstrings, but they might be able to hug and part without breaking.

They make small talk and they laugh together about cases and bad guys and it’s like they’re actually friends.

They part ways and Alex is about to sigh in relief that it all went well but that’s when Maggie speaks and it all hurts again.

“See you around, Danvers.”

Alex freezes and she can see the recognition flash in Maggie’s eyes. She looks like she wants to say something more but the woman just looks at her apologetically and then turns to walk away again.

 

The third time, Alex stands there, she can't help but reach out and caress the hair out of Maggie's puffy red eyes. She speaks, voice full of worry as she takes in the state Maggie is in but Maggie in faster, pulling at her shirt and falling into her arms. Alex can't say she minds the tearstains soaking her shoulder. She's just glad she can still be there for her even after all they went through. She pulls her inside her apartment and hold her as she cries. She listens to the brabbeling coming out of Maggie’s mouth as she tries to explain but Alex just shushes her and strokes her hair.

“You’re okay. It’s all going to be okay.”

 

The next morning, when Maggie wakes up from the couch to the smell of toasting sesame seeds, and she nearly forgets what day it is. She shoots up and only then realizes it’s been a while. She sees Alex in her pyjamas behind the counter and her heart jumps at how domestic it all seems. Her thoughts aren't on her Papi anymore, and all she wishes for is that this was a reality again.

When Alex walks over to the couch again, she can't refrain herself from doing the same thing with Maggie's hair, but her hair has dried from a long night's sleep and it's soft again. She gets lost in the moment and wonders, just for a moment, what it would be like to pull her in. To kiss her lips again.

She snaps out of it before she can do anything that would invade the other woman’s space and embarrass herself. (Again.)

 

The fifth time Alex let's her hands go through Maggie's hair, their lips are only centimeters apart, their hearts are beating in their ears and their breaths are mingling in the tight space between them. Neither of them wants to hurt the other by making it hurt all over but both of them want it so bad. So Alex finally pulls her back in and Maggie swears it's like a wall has broken inside of her and every emotion comes rushing back to her. It’s soft and light and quickly grows into something deeper. They’re making up for lost time and it feels better than ever. There are no regrets when they break apart. There are only sparks in their eyes and smiles in between.

 

She loses count after that. But she knows she gets to do it a million times over.  


End file.
